Perfection
by Insanity-5pak
Summary: Xana has won. He has destroyed his enemies, and is now truly victorious. Why? R and R please.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko._

_Note: This is from Xana's point of view. Kinda sad, but I suppose that's according to the reader._

**Perfection**

_Perfection_

I once considered myself that. I was perfect. Flawless. Superior. I was the most advanced AI program in the world. The most perfect being in existence. I was truly perfect. My logic was superior to any living creature alive. My strength, immeasurable. I was truly to greatest of all creations. Perfect.

_Victory_

I thought that I had obtained it. My enemies fell in defeat before me. It was truly the most wonderful moment in my existence. They all died. All fell in battle to me. I proved my perfection and their incompetence and weakness to them. I, in a word, crushed them.

_Death_

She had died first. My creator's creation. We were like siblings, she and I. We were created by the same man, by him. And yet we were opposites. She was human. She felt things, thought differently than I. I was a machine. I did not feel, and my mind only used logic and nothing more. There was no need for anything else. And yet, I wonder: was I truly better than her? She knew happiness, love, and comfort. Did I? Of course, as I demonstrated to her, she knew pain, loss, and despair. I relished the feeling of causing her to writhe in agony and fear as I destroyed her. As I was completed. Then, in a moment, she was gone. Her body hung limb and her soul was gone. I had lost her. Her pain and agony were forever gone. Forever.

_Blood_

She did not bleed. But they did. They bled torrents of blood when I attacked them, the ones that were her friends. They bled as I tore open their bodies, ripped out their delicate bones and fragile flesh. As I brought about my full wrath and power on them. Humans are disgusting creatures, and yet so beautiful too. It was strange, watching them die. They were not concerned for themselves, but for each other. One died to save another, throwing his life away with out hesitation. Two held on to each other, breathing sweet promises not to let go as their hearts ceased to beat, their hands locked together. The other simply told me that I would never win. He told me, that no matter what I did, I would not truly win. And then he too died away. And finally they were all gone. I was free. I had won. And they had lost.

_Immortal_

That is what I became. No one in existence could stop me. No one. I conquered all who tried or might try to challenge me. I defeated my enemies, and I purged the world of all opponents. Soon, the beautiful, life-filled planet was a husk of it's former self. Bombed-out cities, burnt forest, dried up oceans and lakes; these were the features of the earth after I cleansed it of all opposition. Only empty shells of human beings remained. Starved, diseased, and pathetic. No will to live, and no hope for the future. Pathetic and insignificant.

_Why?_

And now I stand here, victorious. My enemies have fallen, and have no will to survive. I have won. But what have I won? The earth, the planet that I fought to control, is now nothing but a barren and near life-less ball of dust. The humans are all but extinct, nearly all wiped out by me. Why? As I look back, as I see what I have done, I can not help but ask why? What reason do I have for existing? What is truly my purpose? To purge this planet of life? No, no that is the not my reason to live. Was I to protect something, or was I to simply become complete? So long ago, I had forgotten it. My purpose. I had become so focused on fighting, on defeating my enemies, that I had forgotten my purpose. Now that I look back, now that it is too late, I see just how pathetic I truly am. I am not perfect. I am a sickening, pathetic creature. I have never felt happiness or pleasure. I have never given life or joy. I am truly disgusting. Worthless and vile. My existence has only brought about pain and agony. What good am I? What is my purpose? Am I so flawed that I can not even remember my reason to live? Am I alive at all? Aelita… Why was it that you were blessed with life, and I not? You lived. I destroyed. You saved, and I stole. Why? Why were you his true child, his true created life, and I just an empty, useless monster? Look at us now sister dear. Look at how different we are now. You are in a place I can not reach, and can not even comprehend. You are in a place of true joy and life, with your friends who will never leave you again. And I? I am in a hell. I have no reason to live, and no way to die. I am a twisted demon, not fit to walk this earth. Why?

And so, here we are my sister. Now, you and I are the two extremes of life itself. Of the life that you lived, and I wanted. You are in never ending bliss and joy. And I am in never ending pain and sorrow. We are now truly complete opposites Aelita. Is this what he, our father, envisioned? Or is it the exact opposite? Was I supposed to join you, there in that happy place? Was I supposed to protect this land? What reason did he create me, the shadow of you, for? I'll never know now my sister. All I know now, all I'll ever truly know is… I am not perfect.

* * *

_Yeah, I know it's depressing, and kinda corny. Maybe even a little stupid. But I can never really see any good in my own works anyway. So any reviews would be nice, just so I can sleep easily. Hope you enjoyed your time here, blah blah blah. Visit us again soon._


End file.
